The Backup Plan
by Ravenshinigamis blondeakumas
Summary: Hilda tells Tatsumi, Furuichi and Aoi about her 'backup plan' which is basically what they have to do if she dies or has to go away. Tatsumi doesn't like this. TatsuGarde.


**Author's note: Hi! This is a little TatsuGarde that I have been wanting to write for quite some time! Hope you like it! :)**

**Summary: Hilda tells Tatsumi, Furuichi and Aoi about her 'backup plan' which is basically what they have to do if she dies or has to go away. Tatsumi doesn't like this. TatsuGarde. :D**

* * *

"So, why have you called me here again?" Furuichi asked with an annoyed face.

"Don't ask me. It was Hilda's idea….." Tatsumi stated.

"Really? Hilda san? Fine then at least coming wasn't a total waste"….

"I don't like the look on your face Creepichi" Hilda coldly stated. Furuichi sweat dropped.

"I can understand Furuichi, but why me?" Aoi asked.

"We are here to talk about a few important things here, so just shut up and listen you stupid humans."

Everyone in the room went quiet. They knew that if Hilda was angry, they wouldn't live to see the next day. At least Furuichi and Aoi won't. Tatsumi just sat beside her with a bored expression.

"So we know about how dangerous Behemoth and his men can be. So I wanted to talk about what happens if there is another attack. This meeting is regarding all the responsibilities each one of you has towards the master."

Hilda started coughing madly after saying this. She still hadn't completely recovered from the Pillar Squad's attack. Her coughing was very loud and from the look on her face they all could tell she was suffering. Tatsumi immediately responded and started rubbing her back while Furuichi got up to give her a glass of water. She drank a few sips of water and her coughing had calmed down. Although Aoi didn't like all the attention Oga was giving Hilda, she was still worried about the demon's health.

"Okay now let us resume. So let's first start with Kunieda. Aoi Kunieda, what is your relationship with Tatsumi?"

"What? Re…..re…relationship?" she stammered.

"Yes."

"Well…. Umm….I….." she continued to stammer, a huge blush on her face. "This might be my chance to know if he likes me or not" she thought.

"Well?" Hilda asked with in an impatient voice.

"Well….. why don't you ask him that" Aoi said, her voice now serious.

Hilda turned to face Tatsumi.

"Tatsumi. What is your relationship with Kunieda?"

"Huh? What kind of a dumb question is that? She's my classmate and a friend of mine."

"Is that it?" Hilda asked, her face still neutral.

Aoi thought she could see a small smile grazing Hilda's face. She was disappointed with the answer she got from Oga and Hilda's smirk wasn't helping.

"Hilda san! Can I leave now? Oga has answered your questions…." Aoi replied disheartened.

"No. Wait. Kunieda. I have a request to make…"

"Huh?" Aoi asked, shocked. Hilda has never asked her for help ever before. She was now genuinely worried.

"The reason I called you and Furuichi here is because I want you people to be my backup. I want you to take care of my master if I die…."

"WHAT?!" Furuichi and Aoi shouted together. Tatsumi remained silent.

"Look. The rate of my recovery is very slow. My strength now is practically nonexistent. I think my body is going to succumb to my injuries very soon and my life will soon end so I want to make sure that before that happens, I know that my master is in safe hands. Kunieda, please take care of master Beelze for me when I'm not here".

Tatsumi just kept quiet throughout this conversation.

Hilda turned towards Furuichi and grabbed his hands. Furuichi was stunned.

"Furuichi. Although you are a creep and a pervert, I know that you are Tatsumi's closest friend. I also know that you're the smartest human in that school. So would you please make sure that Tatsumi makes no rash decisions regarding the master. I know that he will protect the master with his life but he also needs people like you to tell him what's wrong and what's right. So can you please do me this little favor?" Hilda said, giving Furuichi her rare and genuine smile that only Oga Tatsumi and Beelzebub have had the privilege of seeing until now.

Furuichi was taken aback by this sudden request. He was not used to seeing Hilda like this. It pained him to see this woman who was so strong saying such words.

"Of course Hilda san. I'm very hurt by the fact that you even asked this of me. I would have done it anyway…"

"Thank you" Hilda said with a smile.

She now turned to Tatsumi and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Tatsumi…."she said. He turned to face her. "You're not alone on this okay? I trust Kunieda and Furuichi. I more than trust you with the master. Like I said, you are the only father he has in this world and I know that you will take good care of him. Make him a powerful king okay? I know you will."

Tatsumi's face couldn't be seen as his face was down with his hair covering his eyes.

"Hilda. Are you done with your crap? Can we have dinner now?"

Everyone in the room stopped breathing.

"Tatsumi. What is wrong with you?..."

"You know, if you weren't a girl I would've just slapped the shit out of you right now?"

"What is your problem?!" Hilda screamed. She immediately erupted into a fit of coughs. Tatsumi didn't even flinch.

He suddenly grabbed her shoulders.

"You're the one who has gone nuts! I know you won't die! I know it! Lamia and that simple design doctor told me so, so don't give me all that crap! What do you think? You think you can just die on all of us like that? I'm not letting that happen!"

"But Tatsumi what if they attack again? They will surely kill me this time." Hilda replied, regaining her composure.

"If they do that then I'll just come save you and drag your ass back home again! That's what!"

His voice then went soft. "People need you here, Hilda. You can't lose hope like that. Do you know how devastated mom and dad will be without you? Misaki will throw me out of the house because she'll think I was responsible. It is actually my fault anyway. I couldn't protect you….."

"Tatsumi, you very well know that your job is to protect the master not me."

"Shut up woman! You aren't going anywhere! I just got used to your shitty cooking! You aren't leaving and that's final. Case closed. There can never be any backup or replacement of you! Besides, Beelze needs you. You are his mother, Hilda. He loves you. And I need you as well…."

Tatsumi saw Hilda's visible eye glistening. He could tell that she was blinking away her tears. Her cheeks were flushed. Even when she was sad she looked beautiful.

"Umm…..you guys need to leave. Furuichi and Kunieda get out. Bye!" Tatsumi said pushing them out of the room.

"What the hell?" Aoi said but Furuichi stopped her.

"Let them be" he said with a knowing smile. He and Aoi left the Oga residence.

"So Hilda where were we again? Oh yeah. I said that Beelze and I need you here so you aren't leaving. No arguments."

A tear rolled down Hilda's cheek. She let out a little sob until she felt a pair of strong arms around her.

"Tatsumi…."

"Bitch, you are staying here. I know you got scared after being kidnapped and this is a result of that. I want you to know that Beelze and I are always here for you, no matter what."

He felt Hilda grab his shirt into her fists and she began to sob and sniffle into his chest. He soothingly rubbed her back. After a while, her sobbing stopped and she turned to face him.

"So are you saying that you will miss me if I'm gone?" she said with a light blush on her cheeks but a playful smile on her face.

Tatsumi felt the heat rise to his cheeks. "N..no. What made you think that? Don't flatter yourself. I just said all that because I don't want you avoiding work. Plus like I said, I just got used to your cooking and now I feel if I eat normal food, I'll die…"

Hilda had never left his embrace all this while. She now put her arms around his neck and smiled a sweet smile at him. He couldn't help but smile back.

"Tatsumi, I'm going to bed now okay? Good night. Good night master" she said kissing Beelze's cheek.

"Dah!" Beel squeaked, speaking for the first time that day. He remained surprisingly quiet the whole time, as if he knew something wasn't right. Now he was happy again.

He saw Hilda getting into her futon on his floor. Within no time she was dozing off.

Tatsumi looked at her and smiled. "I need you as well, bitch. After all you are my bride".

* * *

** If you've made it till here, you're AMAZING! :D**

**Thanks for reading. Please review and let me know if you loved it or hated it. :P**

**Tatsugarde forever! :D XD**


End file.
